pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Farewell World, Farewell
is a small fanfiction written by Sci. It is his first fanfiction on UPF. Story champion of Sinnoh and Red, Champion of Kanto are fighting in a stadium hidden in a region far away. Red has Venasaur out, while Sci has Infernape out. Sci: 'Use Fire Wheel! uses Flame Wheel on Venasaur, causing major damage and a burn. 'Red: Impressive Sci, but foolish. Return Venasaur! returns Venasaur to his Poke'Ball, before throwing out a new Pokemon. Red: Blastoise, time to go Mega. holds his Mega Stone, and evolves into Mega Blastoise. Red: Use Hydro Pump! Sci: Dodge! dodges, and is switched out for Blaziken. Red: I see you like Fire, but I question why you send another Fire-type againest my Blastoise. Fire after Fire, you will fall. Sci: Because Red, you're not the only person that's visited Kalos recently. holds his Blazikenite as he begins to Mega Evolve. Red: 'Hydro Pump! Again! Blastoise attacks, but Blaziken Mega Evolves, and quickly dodges the attack. He then uses High Jump Kick on Mega Blastoise, defeating it. Red returns the Blastoise and sends out his Pikachu. 'Pikachu: Pika Pika! Sci: Do the same attack, again. Blaziken uses High Jump Kick on Pikachu, hitting it in the face. Pikachu, in retaltion uses a very powerful Thunderbolt on Mega Blaziken, knocking him out. in thoughts: He's the fourth one down. Infernape is hurt, and I don't want my partner to get hurt anymore then he already is. That only leaves one left.... takes out a Master Ball. Sci: I haven't used him in so long..... not since the Pokemon League. But that went so wrong that I nearly di- I can't say it. But, I have no other choice. I can't let Infernape suffer anymore. Red: What are you waiting for, Sci? Scared? Sci: I must... I have no other choice now. Go Dialga! comes out of the Master Ball and roars. Red: 'The Diety of Time... I thought he was legend... 'Sci: Use Roar of Time... finish this... uses Roar of Time on Pikachu, knocking it out. Red: Pikachu! Sci: Good job Dialga, now... begins to roar louder, turning around and facing Sci. Sci: He's out of control... no... NOT AGAIN. PLEASE NO! sends out a wave of Time powers. The plants and materials around Sci and Red begin to age rapidly. Even Sci and Red begin to grow older. Red: What is he... Sci: 'He's a god Red, he controls the powers of time. I haven't used him in so long because of that.... you aren't suppost to control Gods.... 'Voice: 'Exactly, Sci. We're suppost to be Gods. turns around him to see a portal opening. Out comes Cyrus, from the Distortion World. 'Sci: Cyrus... I thought you were... Cyrus: Dead? No. Of course not. prepares to use Roar of Time again as the field shakes. Sci: Why are you here? Cyrus: This world affects Giratina's world. Dialga's attack on Space-Time, which YOU have caused has forced Giratina and my hand. We must end this. Giratina storms out of the Distortion World into our world, changing into its Altered Forme. Giratina uses Ancient Power on Dialga's Roar of Time, the two moves canceling each other out. By this point, Sci and Red are now in their thirties and Cyrus is beginning to age. Dialga uses Hyper Beam on Giratina, sending it back through the portal into the Distorition world. Dialga uses Hyper Beam at Red and Sci. Sci: No! Sci's Infernape comes out of its Poke'ball and takes the hit for them. Sci: INFERNAPE!! one blast, Infernape falls down, not breathing. Sci turns to Cyrus. Sci: THIS IS YOUR FAULT! Cyrus: No, Its yours. This is what happens when the Human Heart shows emotion. walking up to Cyrus: Help us, help us beat Dialga. Cyrus: Why should I? If Dialga kills you, good riddance. angry: Why yo- two begin to get into a fight as Dialga attacks them with a Roar of Time again, blasting Sci to the other side of the field. Cyrus and Red are sent into the portal as the portal begins to collaspe into a vortex, caused by the disturbence between the Distortion World, Giratina's injuries, and the Roar of Time. Red shouts to Sci. Red: I'll return Sci... I will come back. Someday I will come back. Stronger. Bette- Vortex closes. Sci gets up. Its him and Dialga. He's now in his 70's. Dialga prepares to use Roar of Time once more as Sci continues to age. The Stadium around him begins to fade into nothingness. Sci: So this is it. This is the End. blue diamond in its chest begins to glow as the move is almost ready. Sci: I'm sorry for unleashing this monster. I should have let Red win. Forgive me. prepares to launch the attack on Sci. Sci: Farewell World, Far- is hit with Roar of Time as everything goes black. End. ''' Trivia *This is suppost to be a sad ending. *This is loosely based on RP made by Dark, Lego, and Sci. Sci is Sci (duh), Lego is Red, and Dark is Cyrus. **However, compared to the original RP, Dark is Cyrus. In the original RP, Dark was actually Blue. Also, instead of Giratina, he had Palkia instead. The author felt Cyrus was more fitting. **Also in the original RP, Pikachu was Raichu, and Red had Arceus. Arceus would recreate everything. This was also changed. *This takes place after Generation I and Generation IV. **Sci is revealed to be have been the player in Pokemon Platinum, and is revealed to have captured Dialga. In the real world, Sci has Pokemon Diamond, and did get Dialga with a Master Ball. *The story suggests that Sci has also gone to Hoenn and Kalos. In the real world, Sci has never played a Gen III or Gen VI game. **Red apparently has also gone to Kalos. *This is Sci's first fan fiction on '''Ultimate Pokemon Fanon Wiki. Category:User:Sci100 Category:Fanon